Twin Switcheroo
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: Chase has to pass his P. E class while Spike has to pass his finals. So they decide to pretend to be each other for a day. Want to see what happens next? Read to find out. Inspired by Liv and Maddie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. So i'm here with a new story inspired by one of my favorite shows Liv and Maddie. Enjoy**

CHASE'S P.O.V

I walked inside of the house and flopped down on the couch faced down. Then I heard some footsteps. "What's wrong with you?" The person asked. I could tell it was Spike. "I'm failing P. E," I mumbled. "What?" Spike asked not hearing what I said. I sat up. "I'm falling P. E," I told him. "Oh," He said then sat down. "Oh? Really that's all I get?" I asked him. "Ok to be honest I could care less," Spike said. I got up and started pacing back and forth.

"This is serious Spike. I asked the coach if he could give me another chance and luckily he said yes. I can't have a bad grade on anything. This could go on my permanent record," I told him. "Would you quit whining. I have to study for my finals but, you don't hear me complaining," He said. I looked at Spike and saw him doing nothing but, watching TV. "Uh quick question if you have to study then why aren't you?" I asked him. "Because I don't want to," Spike told me. "The only thing I have an A in is P. E. It has no books or test, it's perfect for me," Spike explained.

Then I had an idea. "Wait a minute Spike. There's a way where I don't have to get a F in P. E and a way where you don't have to take the test," I told him. "What you want us to skip school?" He asked. "No, I'm saying that I can pretend to be you so I can take your test while you pretend to be me and take mines. That way we both get an A," I explained. "I'm good with a C," Spike said.

"But, that could work," He said while thinking about it. "It will as long as nobody knows we'll be fine," I told him. "Well then I'm in," Spike said. "Great but, we're going to pull this off. We're going to have to look the part," I said. Spike looked up at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. I smirked. "You'll see," I told him then left the room.

 **Ok sorry this was short but, the next chapter won't be. I promise. Stay tuned for chapter two. Bye.**


	2. Plan commenced

**Hi. Sorry I took so long to update I had to do lots of school shopping. Anyways thank you Stardust16 for following the story. Thank you Guest for reviewing. And special thanks to Susz, Darth Becky 726, Aliqueen16, Dirtkid123, and Ms. Nick Jonas for Favoring, following, and reviewing the story.**

 **Susz- Glad you love it. And awesome to bad I don't have Google plus. At least I don't think I do.**

 **Ms. Nick Jonas- Yes yes it will be.**

 **Darth Becky 726- Thanks and of course a lot of people do. I mean who doesn't love Liv and Maddie?**

 **Dirtkid123- Great hope you like this also.**

 **Aliqueen16- Here's the update. Sorry I took so long to finish it.**

 **Guest- Thank you.**

 **Now here it is chapter 2.**

SPIKE'S P. O. V

Next morning.

I followed Chase into the lab and saw him typing on the cyber-desk. "OK so I programmed our capsules so that my clothes are in your capsule and your clothes are in mine," Chase explained while finishing up typing. "Alright but, why couldn't we just use each others capsule?" I asked him. Chase stopped what he was doing and looked up. "Huh? I didn't think about that," Chase said. "And you call yourself the smartest man in the world," I laughed.

Chase glared at me. "Just get in your capsule," He snapped. "Hey it's not my fault you're an idiot," I shrugged my shoulders. I walked into my capsule then got in and closed it. When Chase was done he got in his capsule. We waited and the light went off and changed our clothes. We stepped out. I looked myself up and down. "I look ridiculous," I said. "You look like me," Chase replied. "I know that's why I look ridiculous," I told him. I was wearing a black and orange stripped shirt and some sneakers.

Chase on the other hand had on a white shirt and a hoodie with all black high tops. "Alright let's go," I said while grabbing my... I mean Chase's backpack. "OK I'll meet you upstairs I have to change," Chase said. "Why?" I asked. "Because the capsule gave me Bree's bra by mistake," Chase explained. I left to go upstairs now wishing I hadn't asked.

When I walked in the living room and saw everyone already there waiting. Bree was the first one to speak. "Finally it's about time. We were planning on leaving you guys here."

"Wait a minute were is Spike?" Leo asked. "In the lab," I said in my voice. I froze. I started clearing my throat. "Sorry I think I have a cold," I said in Chase's tone of voice. "Honey are you sick? Do you need to stay home from school?" Tasha asked me while feeling my forehead. "NO!" I replied a little to quickly making everyone jump. "I mean no I'm fine," I said. "Are you sure?" She asked. Yes lady now would quit pestering me.

I had to stop myself from saying that. "Yep I'll be fine Tasha," I told her. "Well since your ok. I guess you're perfectly fine for another round of Bionic Brother Toss," Adam said. "No thanks," I said. Adam grabbed my shirt getting ready to throw me. "Seriously dude I'm warning you," I told him. But, Adam didn't listen. He picked me up and threw me across the room. My head hit the back of one of the chairs. I got back up so I could throttle him when Chase got off the elevator. "I'm ready," He said. Saved by the bell.

But, that doesn't mean I won't hurt him later on.

 **And done. I would make it longer but, I want chapter 3 to take place at school. So I will definitely try harder to update especially with school starting this week. Until next time bye.**


	3. What the What?

**I'm back. Sorry for taking way too long to update. Middle School is hard. My math teacher keeps giving us homework and so does my social studies teacher. And a little bit of advice when a teacher gives you work to do and says it's gonna be "Fun" He/She is just sugar coding it. What they actually mean is a big packet of paper which would take you a week to finish but, is actually due the very next day. Anyways enough about school. It's time for shout outs. Thank you Susz, Darth Becky 726, Aliqueen16, and Dirtkid123 for reviewing. And thank you Created to Write for favoring and following the story.**

 **Susz- Glad you loved it. Middle School is hard but, it's probably because I'm in honor classes so anyways thank you.**

 **Darth Becky 726- If he continues acting like himself he might just do that. And here is the update.**

 **Aliqueen16- Yep there will be a lot of humor in this story.**

 **Dirtkid123- Yeah I had fun writing that part. But, please don't tell Spike that.**

 **Now here it is chapter 3.**

LEO'S P.O.V

Mom and Big D were taking us to school and I sat in the middle of Chase and Spike in the back seat. I noticed something strange was going on with them. Spike was reading a book about science and Chase kept glaring at me when my elbow kept bumping against him. Big D pulled up to the school and let us out. "Have a good day kids," Mom told us as we walked in the school. Bree went to go talk to Catlin while Adam went over to the vending machine.

Just then a kid bumped into Chase. "Sorry," The kid tried to apologize but, Chase pushed him down. "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Chase yelled sounding like Spike. He noticed everyone in the hallway was now staring at him. His facial expression softened up. "I mean it's no big deal," Chase said then helped the boy up. The boy ran away in fear. "What was that?" I asked him. "What was what?" Chase asked trying to act dumb.

"That! You were acting like Spike," I said. "Leo relax," Spike said. "You want me to Relax? You're usually the one getting told to relax," I said. "Something weird is going on and I'm going to find out," I told them. "It's none of your business so stay out of it,". Chase growled. Just then it dawned on me. "Wait a minute did you two switch bodies?" I asked them. "No Leo we're just pretending to be each other for the day," Spike or I mean Chase explained.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked confused. "It's a long story. But, look you can't tell anyone about this," Chase said. "Fine but, it's gonna cost you guys," I told them. "Or you won't tell anyone about this without us having to pay you and I won't break every single bone in your body," Spike threatened me. "We have a deal," I told him as we shook hands. Then the bell started ringing. "Well I gotta go so good luck to whatever you two are trying to do," I said and left.

CHASE'S P.O.V

When Leo left I turned around to face Spike and gave him a look. "Really?" I asked. "What?" Spike asked me confused. "You need to be more careful. What if someone else saw you like Adam or? W-what if Leo tells Mr. Davenport?" I asked him. "If Adam or Bree saw me they would've done something by now. And he won't, not unless he wants to live," Spike said. "I'm serious Spike," I told him. "What makes you think I was joking?" He asked me. "Just don't blow this for us," I said. "Fine but, you're no help either. If you're going to be like me then you also need to act the part," Spike said.

"So you want me to growl, yell at people, and dress like I'm goth gotcha," I smiled referring to the fact he only wears dark clothes. I started laughing and surprisingly Spike was laughing with me. Suddenly Spike punched me in the stomach. I bent over and held my stomach groaning. "I'm gonna be honest, I should've seen that coming," I said continuing to hold my stomach.

 **Oh oh Leo knows. Do you think he'll slip up and tell or not. Find out next chapter bye.**


	4. Slip ups and Mess ups

**Hey guys. Has anyone else seen the new Lab Rats Elite Force episode? It was so awesome. I won't say anything about it in case some of you may not have seen it. And sorry for the long wait I had to do two book reports for school.**

 **So thank you Created to Write, Darth Becky 726, Susz, Mariafl2001, Dirtkid123, and Bionichope for reviewing.**

 **Created to Write- Leo does catch on quickly... When he wants to. Right when it comes to Spike expect the unexpected. Yeah I looked it up but, it didn't have anything of those two.**

 **Darth Becky 726- I'm just adjusting to a whole new school and I'm still mad about the no recess thing. Is being homeschooled fun? Cause I'm starting to consider it. The only reason I like school is because I get to see my best friend. Good luck dealing with Maddie.**

 **Susz- It is but, hey it doesn't matter what school I'm in it's just the fact that I don't like school. Can't wait for next summer.**

 **Mariafl2001- Let's see. But, if I was Leo I'd keep my mouth shut just so I won't have to feel Spike's wrath.**

 **Dirtkid123- Yes he is. If Chase and Spike want to pull this off they need to try harder than that.**

 **Bionichope- Thanks and here's the update.**

 **I do not own anything except my OC.**

SPIKE'S P.O.V

I walked into history class and saw everyone looking at me. Even the teacher. "Mr. Davenport you're late," The teacher pointed out. "Really? I didn't notice," My voice filled with sarcasm. Mrs. Roberts looked shocked. I reminded myself that I had to act like Chase. I gave her a forced smile. "Sorry Mrs. Roberts I'm a little...off today," I said finding a nice way to put it.

"Well I hope that attitude of yours will change. You're starting to act like your brother," told me. I made sure I didn't say anything and just went to my seat. Which is right next to Nichole. Great.

"Wow Chase are you okay? You've never snapped on a teacher before," She asked me. I tried ignoring her but, she just kept annoying me. "Chase?" Nichole said. "Yes I'm okay now would just shut up princess?" I told her. "Princess? The only person who calls me that is Spike," Nichole said. Man why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut. "Oh right. I guess I've just been hanging around Spike so much I'm starting to become him," I lied.

"Okay," Nichole said then started writing down some notes. Just then I felt something hit me in the back of my neck. I turned around and saw Trent and one of his friends with a straw and paper. I bit down on my tongue so I wouldn't say anything but, Trent kept throwing spit balls at me. I looked at him and in one second Trent mysteriously fell out of his seat. Although it may or may not have been me using my molecular kinesis.

The teacher looked up to see what was going on. "Trent is there something wrong?" Mrs. Roberts asked him. "I don't- but, he just... The nerd pushed me," Trent stuttered as he pointed at me. "How I've been sitting here the whole time," I said acting innocent.

"Trent I advise you to stop interrupting class and sit back down," Mrs. Roberts said. Trent glared at me then picked up his chair and sat down in his seat.

The teacher started telling us a story about WW11 and Adolf Hitler... Yet people say I'm evil.

* * *

CHASE'S P.O.V

We were all sitting in the cafeteria when suddenly one of Spike's teachers came up to me. "Spike my boy, good job in class today. Keep up the good work," He told me. "Thanks Mr. Fowler," I said as he left. I turned to the others and saw Bree looking at me shocked, Leo just continued eating, Adam looked confused, (That's nothing new). And Spike was giving me a look.

"Wait did someone just compliment Spike?" Bree asked surprised.

"Oh, dear brother of mine, can I talk to you for a second?" Spike asked me. Then without an answer he started dragging me out of the cafeteria.

"What?" I asked. "What was that about," He asked me. I already knew he meant what happened with Mr. Fowler. "He was just congratulating me on how well I did in home ec," I explained. "You're not supposed to do well you're supposed to act like me YOU IDIOT," Spike yelled. "Oh come on Spike when it comes to my super smarts there's nothing you can do to turn me off."

"It's not my fault. I just couldn't help it," I told him. Just then Spike pushed into the lockers hard enough for me to hit my head. "SPIKE?!" I exclaimed as I glared at him. "It's not my fault. I just couldn't help it," Spike mocked me.

 **And done. Thank you to the ones who were patient for this update. By the way go check out my first Descendants story ever 'Evil Lives'. That's all for now. Bye.**


End file.
